fanmade_pbs_kids_station_idents_19992008fandomcom-20200214-history
List of programs broadcast by WXNC (Andrew the PBS Kid's fanmade version)
R.I.P. Andrew The PBS Kid. Here's All Shows.. FOR REAL and FAKE PBS Kids Television shows *3-2-1 Contact (1980-2001) *Addison (2018-present) *Adventures from the Book of Virtues (1996-2009) *The Adventures of Dudley the Dragon (1995-1997) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2002-2014) *The Adventures 0f O3V (2007-2014) *Animal Mechanicals (2009-2015) *Animalia (2007-2011) *Angelina Ballerina (2002-2018) *The Angry Beavers (1999-present) *Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series (2001-2004) *Arthur (1996-present) *The Backyardigans (2004-present) *Barney & Friends (1992-2014) *Bear in the Big Blue House (1997-2014) *Beat Bugs (2017-present) *Becca's Bunch (2018-present) *The Berenstain Bears (2003-2007) *Betsy's Kindergarten Adventures (2008-2012) *Between The Lions (1999-2012) *The Big Comfy Couch (1992-2006) *Bill Nye the Science Guy (1993-2000) *Blue's Clues (1996-2019) *Blue's Clues & You! (2019-present) *Bob The Builder (2005-2018) *Boohbah (2003-2009) *The Busy World of Richard Scarry (1995-2009) *Caillou (2000-present) *Care Bears (2007-2010) *CatDog (1999-present) *The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! (2011-present) *The Charlie Horse Music Pizza (1998-1999) *Clangers (2015-present) *Cleo & Cuquin (2018-present) *Clifford The Big Red Dog (2000 series) (2000-2019) *Clifford The Big Red Dog (2019 series) (2019-present) UPCOMING!!!! *Clifford's Puppy Days (2003-present) *Cole and Marmalade (2003-present) *Curiosity Quest (2004-2015) *Curious George (2006-present) *Cyberchase (2002-present) *Danger Rangers (2005-2006) *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood (2012-present) *DanToon Productions R.I.P. (2000-2019) *Oh Danny Boy (2019-present) *Design Squad (2007-present) *Digby Dragon (2017-present) *Dinosaur Train (2009-present) *Doki (2014-present) *The Dooley and Pals Show (2000-2003) *Dora the Explorer (2007-2012) *Dragon Tales (1999-present) *DragonflyTV (2002-2009) *The Electric Company (1971 series) (1971-1987) *The Electric Company (2009 series) (2009-2014) *Elinor Wonders Why (2020-present) UPCOMING!!!! *Esme & Roy (2019-present) *Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman (2006-2018) *The Flintstones (1970-present) *Franny's Feet (2006-2014) *George Shrinks (2000-2012) *Gertie The Cat (2000-present) *Ghostwriter (1992-1995) *Gracie's Lovely Life (1984-2011) *Groundling Marsh (1995-1998) *Gullah Gullah Island (1994-2001) *Hamtaro (2002-present) *Heathcliff (1984-2001) *Hello Kitty (1999-2010) *Hello Mrs. Cherrywinkle (1999-2001) *Henry's Cat (1983-2002) *Hero Elementary (2020-present) YEAH! *Hey Duggee (2016-2020) Seen it Before, but in 2020, The Show wouve Taken Off Air due to the owner of PBS Kids Arrested by British Broadcasting Corporation for Life *Higglytown Heroes (2004-2014) *House of Mouse (2004-2012) *The Huggabug Club (1995-2000) *Hutos (2010-2016) *It's a Big Big World (2006-2011) *Jack's Big Music Show (2005-2014) *Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks (2003-2006) *Jay Jay the Jet Plane (2001-2014) *Jim Henson's Animal Jam (2003-2006) *Julie's Greenroom (2018-present) *Just for Fun Video Creation (1999-2015) *Kate & Mim-Mim (2015-present) *Katie & Orbie (1996-1999) *Kid-E-Cats (2016-present) *Kit and Pup (2019-present) *The Kidsongs Television Show (1994-2002) *Kino's Storytime (1992-1997) *Kipper (1997-2010) *Kratts' Creatures (1996-2001) *Lamb Chop's Play-Along! (1992-1999) *LazyTown (2004-present) *Let's Go Luna! (2018-present) *Liberty Kids (2002-2005) *Little People (2002-2007) *Llama Llama (2018-present) *Lomax, the Hound of Music (2008-2014) *Luna Petunia (2017-present) *Mack & Moxy (2016-2018) *Madeline (1993-2005) *The Magic School Bus (1994-2000) *Maisy (1999-2013) *Make Way for Noddy (2005-2009) *Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies (2007-2009) *MarioWario (2001-2009) *Martha Speaks (2008-present) *Matchbox 20 (2002-present) *Maya & Miguel (2004-2014) *The Microsoft Sam Show (2001-2009) *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2006-present) *Miffy & Friends (2007-2013) *Mister Rogers' Neighborhood (1968-present) *Molly of Denali (2019-present) *The Mr. Men Show (1997) (1997-2000) *My Little Pony (2014-present) *Nature Cat (2015-present) *Newton's Apple (1983-1999) *Noble Mattox (1995-present) *Noddy (1998-2002) *Numberblocks (2017-present) *Odd Squad (2014-present) *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (1999-2002) *Olin Hand (2003-2018) *Olive & the Rhyme Rescue Crew (2010-2011) *Ollie! The Boy Who Became What He Ate (2017-present) *Oobi (2003-2013) *Oswald (2001-2011) *Owen Hand (2000-2015) *Pablo (2018-present) *Pappyland (1993-1997) *Paw Patrol (2014-present) *Pecola (2001-present) *Peep & The Big Wide World (2003-present) *Peg + Cat (2013-present) *Pinkalicious & Peterrific (2018-present) *Pinky Dinky Doo (2006-present) *Plaza Sésamo (1995-2016) *Pokémon (2010-present) would be M.A.D. that they put it to PBS *Postcards from Buster (2004-2012) *The Puzzle Place (1995-2001) *Raggs TV (2007-2012) *Razzledazzle (2006-2014) *Reading Rainbow (1983-2009) *Ready Jet Go! (2016-present) *Rebop (1976-1979) *Redwall (2001-2002) *The Reppies (1996-1998) *Ribert and Robert's Wonderworld (2005-2008) *Rocko's Modern Life (1999-present) *Rolie Polie Olie (1998-present) *Rosie & Jim (1992-2001) *Sagwa (2001-2014) *Salty's Lighthouse (1997-2003) *SciGirls (2010-2018) *Seasme Street (1969-present) *SeeMore's Playhouse (2006-2008) *Seven Little Monsters (2000-2004) *Shalom Sesame (2010-2011) *The Shapies (2005-2007) *Sheira & Loli's Dittydoodle Works (2006-2009) *Shining Time Station (1989-1999) *Show Me Show Me (2010-present) *Sid the Science Kid (2008-2014) *Simon's Cat (2006-present) *Signing Time! (2002-2009) *Sonic The Hedgehog (2010-present) *Space Racers (2014-present) *Spider! (1993-1997) *Splash & Bubbles (2016-present) *SpongeBob SquarePants (1999-present) *The Spotlight Show (1994-2015) *Square One Television (1987-1992) *Square One TV Math Talk (1995-1998) *Stanley (2001-2014) *Stickin' Around (1999-present) *StoryBots Super Songs (2018-present) *Strawberry Shortcake (2005-2010) *SuperDakota33 (2001-present) *Super Mario Bros (2010-present) *Super Why! (2007-present) *The Swamp Critters of Lost Lagoon (1995-1997) *Teletubbies (1997-2009) *Theodore Tugboat (1993-2002) *Thomas & Friends (2004-2018) *Toopy and Binoo (2005-2014) *Tots TV (1993-2002) *Treasure Champs UK (2018-present) *Treasure Champs USA (2018-present) *Trucktown (2014-present) *True & the Rainbow Kingdom (2018-present) *Turbo Dogs (2008-2015) *VeggieTales (2009-2014) *Wandering Wenda (2018-present) *WASP! (1997-present) Stinks *Wayside (2007-2011) Video Contains Content From B_Viacom, Who Has Blcoked It in Your Country on Copyright Grounds. *Where in Time Is Carmen Sandiego? (1996-1999) *Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego? (1991-1998) *The Wiggles (2001-present) *Wild Kratts (2011-present) *Wimzie's House (1995-2009) *Wishbone (1995-2009) *Wonder Pets! (2007-present) *WordGirl (2007-2014) *Word Party (2017-present) *WordWorld (2007-2016) *Wow Wow Wubbzy (2007-2015) *Wunderkind Little Amadeus (2008-2009) *Xavier Riddle and the Secret Museum (2019-present) UPCOMING *Yin Yang Yo! (2006-2014) *Yo Gabba Gabba (2007-2015) *Zoobilee Zoo (1986-1993) *Zoboomafoo (1999-2009) *Zoom (1972 series) (1972-1978) *Zoom (1999 series) (1999-2009) *The Zula Patrol (2005-2019) R.I.P. PBS Kids Special Television specials Programs with marked with an asterisk (*) indicates that it has also aired on the 24/7 Channel Family Night block. *Arthur's Perfect Christmas* (November 23, 2000) *The SpongeBob Christmas Special (December 6, 2000) *Blue's Big Musical Movie (January 13, 2002) *Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun* (August 13, 2002) *Arthur, It's Only Rock 'n' Roll (September 2, 2002) *VeggieTales: The Star of Christmas (December 23, 2002) *Rolie Polie Olie: The Baby Bot Chase* (June 3, 2003) *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie* (November 19, 2004) *Stanley's Dinosaur Round-Up* (June 23, 2005) *Arthur's Missing Pal (August 18, 2007) *SpongeBob's Atlantis SquarePantis* (November 12, 2007) *Pest of the West* (April 11, 2008) *WhoBob WhatPants?* (October 13, 2008) *Wubb Idol* (May 1, 2009) *SpongeBob's Truth or Square* (November 6, 2009) *Curious George (Movie) (November 23, 2011) *Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey! (November 23, 2011) *Curious George: A Very Monkey Christmas (November 23, 2011) *It's a SpongeBob Christmas!* (December 6, 2012) *Sid the Science Kid: The Movie (March 25, 2013) *Curious George Swings Into Spring (April 22, 2013) *Curious George: A Halloween Boo Fest (October 28, 2013) *The Cyberchase Movie (April 15, 2014) *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water* (February 6, 2015) *Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle (August 17, 2015) *Wild Kratts: A Creature Christmas* (November 25, 2015) *Odd Squad: The Movie* (August 1, 2016) *Wild Kratts: Creatures of the Deep Sea* (November 23, 2016) *Ready Jet Go!: Back to Bortron 7* (August 14, 2017) *Arthur: D.W. and the Beastly Birthday* (May 29, 2017) *Wild Kratts Alaska: Hero's Journey* (July 24, 2017) *Wild Alaska Live* (July 29, 2017) *The Legend of Boo-Kini Bottom* (October 13, 2017) *Arthur and the Haunted Tree House* (October 23, 2017) *The Gruffalo* (December 1, 2017) *The Gruffalo's Child* (December 1, 2017) *Stick Man* (December 1, 2017) *Room on the Broom* (December 1, 2017) *Odd Squad: World Turned Odd* (January 15, 2018) *Let's Go Luna!: Luna's Christmas Around the World* (December 10, 2018) *Cyberchase: Space Waste Odyssey* (April 19, 2019) *Ready Jet Go!: One Small Step* (June 17, 2019) *SpongeBob's Big Birthday Blowout* (July 12, 2019) *Rhythm and Roots of Arthur* (January 20, 2020) Category:Lists Category:WXNC